


Orion

by mandathegreat



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Rimming, leo's angsty thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandathegreat/pseuds/mandathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I knew that Nohrians didn’t know how to have fun, but you look miserable.” The familiar voice brought Leo out of his thoughts, and <i>since when did Takumi’s voice sound familiar? </i></p>
<p>“I don’t know if it’s wise to let our guard down, especially now.” Leo’s pragmatism shone through.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you have ever let your guard down, Prince Leo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orion

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Leo's POV before. I find it challenging. Hope you like it!

There were no stars in the astral plane. Rather, the gateways to other tiny worlds shone bright, making up new constellations that Leo often jotted down on the corners of heavy tomes he’d read when he was too distracted to sleep. He privately thought that the absence of familiar patterns in the sky was a symbol that his life, their lives, were forever different.

They were all forging new ground together, Nohr and Hoshido uniting against a greater evil. Corrin was their mighty leader. And all around him, members of this rag-tag, taped together army were bonding, singing, laughing, drinking--

He supposed they were having a bit of a party. Leo had never liked parties. Garon had thrown them often when Leo was a child, and they often ended in scandal--a woman or a child would be poisoned, or stabbed, and Leo would crawl under the table and hide, until his mother dragged him out by his ears--he would eventually scramble away and hide in the library, reading the big books which sat hidden away, covered in dust.

Brynhildr had awoken to him on one such night, and after that, he was made to sit with Xander at the high table, while scorned women gave him murderous glances.

“I knew that Nohrians didn’t know how to have fun, but you look miserable.” The familiar voice brought Leo out of his thoughts, and _since when did Takumi’s voice sound familiar?_

“I don’t know if it’s wise to let our guard down, especially now.” Leo’s pragmatism shone through.

“I don’t think you have ever let your guard down, Prince Leo.” Takumi seemed bolder than usual, leaning in close, flush covering his cheeks despite the fact that Leo hadn’t seen him partake in the sa-kee the Hoshidans were passing around for a great deal of the night.

Leo’s eyes darted around for onlookers and prying eyes, and saw none. The army was dispersed through the camp, many engrossed in encounters of their own, or passed out.

Takumi leaned even closer, close enough that Leo could feel the heat of his body through their layers of armor, making him rather...hot.

“I don’t think anyone would notice if you slipped away from this party.” He felt soft hair brush against his cheek as softer lips brushed under his jawline.

Quickly, so quickly that it might have surprised Takumi, he was dragging them towards Leo’s room in the castle, opening it with a wave of his hand and maybe unnecessary magic, but it was worth it to be able to shove Takumi against the closed door that much faster.

Takumi moaned as his back roughly came in contact with the hard wood of the door, and Leo swallowed up his noises with his mouth on his, tongues aggressive, like they were competing, because they were always silently competing.

Leo felt a little relief as Takumi began undoing the buckles on his armor, feeling less constrained as chest plate and shoulder pauldrons came off and stiff collars were removed, leaving him in his tunic and leggings. He began doing the same, untying silken strings and letting soft furs fall to the ground.

They were stripped down to almost nothing then, grinding up against each other to feel as much skin on skin as possible. Takumi got himself the rest of the way undressed, because he was eager, because he yearned for him, and the thrill that shot through Leo’s spine at that thought made him do the same.

Nakedness, Leo supposed, was a kind of vulnerability. But he didn’t feel weak when Takumi’s lust-darkened gaze covered him, didn't feel scared or shy or anything else he would never admit to feeling.

He felt wanted. And it was an addictive feeling, so addictive that he felt it like a hunger, like a force unknown to mere men. It was the feeling that made him drag Takumi to the bed and crawl atop him, only to leave trails of love bites and actual bites across his neck.

That feeling of being wanted, being needed, awakened the thing inside him that needed to take control. It was just his luck that Takumi needed that kind of attention, needed that kind of proof that he was loved.

Takumi’s moans drew him away from his thoughts. He really was beautiful, hair fanned out like a halo behind him, and amber eyes tinged with lust. Leo took it upon himself to find the slick he kept in a drawer, because his patience was thinning rapidly in the other’s presence. 

He coated his fingers, reaching down to find parted legs, eyes trained on the embarrassed flush coating Takumi’s cheeks. He felt his mouth turn up into a rare smile then, because a part of him needed Takumi’s happiness, needed his love just as much. He found his entrance with slick fingers, and circled slowly, pressing kisses into the corner of Takumi’s mouth to distract him as he pushed in with two fingers.

Takumi cried out, he always did, but he pushed back with enthusiasm, until Leo’s fingers were in to the knuckle, and Leo let out a shaky moan at that feeling of tightness and warmness. He made sure to take care with his pace, but he was unconsciously speeding up as the heat drew him deeper and--

“Leo, come on.” Takumi’s breathless voice brought Leo back to him again. “Should I be offended that you get lost in thought when we do this?”  
Takumi’s expression grew suspicious, and Leo couldn’t help but kiss the scowl from his face, removing his fingers and slicking up his (long neglected) cock. 

“You shouldn’t be offended, Takumi. I was thinking about how beautiful you are.” He smirked at him, relishing in the flush that covered his face from such a direct compliment. Takumi mumbled something that sounded like “Nohrian Scum,” as he pulled Leo back down to his mouth to kiss him.

He managed to line himself up with his entrance despite their kissing, and slowly, very slowly, he pushed himself in.

Takumi moaned into his mouth, fingers leaving half moon marks on Leo’s back as he got used to the feeling. Leo was swearing silently, constantly rejecting mental orders to slam and fuck because this was Takumi, and hurting him was the worst thing he could do.

They both let out shaky sighs as Leo was finally all the way in, and Takumi relaxed his grip on his back. Takumi was looking right up into his eyes, and he returned the gaze, feeling very much at home in that moment.

“Don’t look at me so stupidly, Leo. Move!” And he did, because the moment was thoroughly ruined by Takumi’s big mouth. He gave a few firm thrusts in quick succession, because seeing Takumi’s eyes lose focus in pleasure was a favorite pastime of his.

He felt his pace increase almost automatically, Takumi meeting each thrust with a push of his own, getting him deeper, deeper, and--

“Oh, Gods, Leo!” Ah. He’d found the spot. He focused his attention there, reveling in the cries that fell out of Takumi’s mouth, and the drag of nails down his back. This week would for sure be another week of Niles glancing knowingly at him, Odin asking him if he’d gotten a cat, and Xander giving him odd looks in the baths.

He didn't care. He was sure Takumi had enough trouble explaining away the marks that Leo left on him.

His thoughts were swirling away due to the pleasure of it all, Takumi’s moans pulling him away from rational thought as he got lost in pleasure, feeling groans escape his own mouth as he came deep inside him, feeling his whole body tremble as pleasure sparked inside him, momentarily frying his brain.

“You know, I don’t think you’ve ever come before me until now.” Takumi deadpanned, drawing Leo out of his haze. Leo pulled out slowly, wincing at the sight of Takumi’s still hard cock.

Embarrassment clouded his features. “I didn’t mean to--I was going to--”

Takumi chuckled. “I know. You’re not a selfish lover. Wanna finish me off?” He gestured down.

“Turn around.” Takumi looked confused, but complied.

Leo grabbed a hold of Takumi’s cock with one hand, stroking slowly, but became rather transfixed at the sight of his own spend slowly dripping down his thighs. He parted his cheeks, and looked at his slightly spread hole, still quite full of Leo’s come. He moaned shakily, bringing his lips down to kiss it.

Takumi had caught on to his plan, because he moaned and spread his knees wider as Leo became more aggressive with his tongue, lapping up his mess, not wanting any of it to hit the bed. His tongue pushed in, drawing more moans from Takumi who was unconsciously pushing back against Leo’s tongue, trying to get him in deeper. 

At this point, Leo was fucking him with his tongue, grabbing a hold of Takumi’s cock to finally get him off. It didn’t take very long. Takumi cried out and came into his hand, twitching around Leo’s tongue as he pulled it out. Takumi’s knees gave out, and he flopped onto the bed, Leo flopping down next to him as he gathered him into a hug.

“Holy Gods, Leo.” Takumi said, half shocked and half appreciative.

“What? You liked it,” He said, nuzzling his nose into soft hair.

“I think you have been spending too much time with Niles.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Leo laughed, and felt carefree.

They enjoyed a few minutes of pleasant silence, just enjoying the feeling of holding each other and the unexplained safety it promised.

“Leo?” Takumi’s voice rang out in the silence.

“Yes?” He silently began to panic at what the other might say.

“I love you.” He relaxed. It was safe again.

“I love you too, Takumi.”

They fell asleep that way, with new constellations watching over them in the dark.


End file.
